To-Witter Archives 2019 (Tesa)
This page is an archive of tweets released in the official twitter accounts in promotion of [https://somniumfiles.fandom.com/wiki/AI%3A%20The%20Somnium%20Files AI: The Somnium Files] and the Lemniscate YouTube series, as well as various other twitter accounts, in which most (if not all) are canon to the [https://somniumfiles.fandom.com/wiki/Universe_of_AI:_The_Somnium_Files universe of AI: The Somnium Files].'' *@a_set_on, the Japanese account for the net idol A-set *@Lemniscate_Aset, the English account for the net idol A-set *☀a_set_on, the Chinese account for the net idol A-set *@Ota_Masushita, the (english) account for Mato (A.K.A. Ota Matsushita), A-set's close friend and her biggest fan. *@Uchikoshi_Eng, the English account for Kotaro Uchikoshi, who in real life is the Director and Writer for [https://somniumfiles.fandom.com/wiki/AI%3A%20The%20Somnium%20Files ''AI: The Somnium Files], but in the story is A-set's producer at Spike Chunsoft. *@AuthorOrangutan, @opticilium, and @KetoneGrade, three mysterious accounts which are linked to some promotional content for this gameReferences to @AuthorOrangutan, @opticilium, and @KetoneGrade can be found here. (believed to be alternate accounts for Mato). Most of these tweets are written by the character for which the account represents in the story, although there's debatability depending on unrevealed plot points. Additionally, the account for @Uchikoshi_Eng also represents a real life person who occasionally plays the role of a character in the story, so while he may tweet in-universe, some tweets have been omitted due to the unreliability as canon. Lastly, within this universe, the Twitter accounts are represented as To-Witter accounts instead. All fanart used in this page is used with direct permission from the original creator. Uchikoshi Introduces Net Idol A-set! January 30th January 31st February 1st February 2nd February 3rd February 4th February 5th February 6th (1st half) Tesa's Top 3 Favorite Snacks and Mascots! February 6th (2nd half) February 7th February 8th February 9th February 10th February 11th February 12th February 13th (1st half) Tesa Visits Maid Cafe Sunfish Pocket! February 13th (2nd half) February 14th February 15th February 16th February 17th February 18th February 19th February 20th (1st half) There's No Way This Trespassing Idol Can Be This Cute! February 20th (2nd half) February 21st February 22nd February 23rd February 24th February 25th February 26th February 27th (1st half) Tesa's Matsushita Diner Review! Omelet Rice Edition! February 27th (2nd half) February 28th March 1st March 2nd March 3rd March 4th March 5th March 6th (1st half) A-set Reservations Unknown March 6th (2nd half) March 7th March 8th March 9th March 10th March 11th March 12th March 13th (1st half) Six (6) March 13th (2nd half) March 14th March 15th March 16th March 17th March 18th March 19th March 20th (1st half) rw nw prt m hrw March 20th (2nd half) March 21st March 22nd N/A March 23rd N/A March 24th March 25th N/A March 26th N/A March 27th (1st half) A-set's GDC All-Access Convention Report! March 27th (2nd half) March 28th March 29th March 30th March 31st April Fool's April 2nd April 3rd (1st half) Sneaking Into ABIS! April 3rd (2nd half) April 4th April 5th April 6th April 7th April 8th April 9th April 10th (1st half) Exploring a Dreamworld! April 10th (2nd half) April 11th April 12th April 13th April 14th April 15th April 16th April 17th (1st half) This Is Your Idol April 17th (2nd half) April 18th April 19th N/A April 20th N/A April 21st N/A April 22nd N/A April 23rd N/A April 24th (1st half) Zanki Zero Let's Play! Can Tesa Survive the Ruins?! April 24th (2nd half) April 25th April 26th April 27th April 28th April 29th April 30th May 1st (1st half) It’s time to talk about the Cyclops Case (might lose subscribers for this...) May 1st (2nd half) May 2nd May 3rd May 4th May 5th May 6th May 7th May 8th (1st half) My 10-Day Vacation Diary May 8th (2nd half) May 9th May 10th May 11th May 12th May 13th May 14th May 15th (1st half) AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES Let's Play! Detective Tesa! May 15th (2nd half) May 16th May 17th May 18th May 19th May 20th May 21st May 22nd (1st half) That Time I Got Forced To Do Impressions by an Egyptian God May 22nd (2nd half) May 23rd May 24th May 25th May 26th May 27th May 28th May 29th (1st half) Tesa's Spirited Away Adventure: Picture Book Edition! May 29th (2nd half) May 30th May 31st June 1st June 2nd June 3rd June 4th June 5th (1st half) Tesa Answers Over 30 Questions at Super Speed! June 5th (2nd half) June 6th June 7th June 8th June 9th June 10th June 11th June 12th (1st half) "Invincible Rainbow Arrow" Dance feat. Mizuki, Ota, and...White Horse Woman?! June 12th (2nd half) Direct Messages The following is a gallery of DM interactions between Ota and various fans on Twitter. If you have any DM interactions you wish to share, let me know here. image0-12.jpg|DM interactions from @xenocuck (Apr 1st) D3MJU0IWkAAyS_W.png|DM interactions from "Miku eBooks" @mikumiku_ebooks (Apr 2nd) Unknown-19.png|DM interactions from "Mako" @shsImaid Image0.png|DM interactions from @phyrricknight References Category:Universe Category:Media Entry